


Garbage Costume

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Garbage Costume

Pansy didn’t know how she found herself in a party at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes of all places, but there she was, walking around in her last-minute costume when she found out it was supposed to be a costume party.

“Hey, there she is George, told you Parkinson was here” she heard someone say not too subtly. When she spun around she found Lee Jordan and none other than the host of the party, George Weasley.

“Shh! She can hear you, mate,” George told Lee, also not very subtly. They were pretty drunk.

Pansy walked over them, eyeing them up and down and thinking that these two doofuses must have grown up since Hogwarts because they didn’t look half bad. George, tall and smiling as she remembered, was only wearing ripped shorts and green paint all over his body, which clashed horribly with his red hair but at least he had some muscle to distract from it. And Lee had grown a lovely beard which along with his long dreadlocks and the big hammer he carried made him look like the mystical wizard Odinson, but she was certain they were just dressed as something Muggle she didn’t recognize.

“You can call me Pansy, it’s the least I can do since I crashed your party,” she told George, but glanced at Lee as well.”

George laughed. “You didn’t really want to crash the party unnoticed, otherwise you wouldn’t have dressed like a garbage bag.”

“Excuse me,” Pansy lifted a finger and pointed at herself. “It’s a sexy garbage bag.”

Lee scoffed. “How is it sexy?”

In all truthfulness, Pansy hated costume parties, so this really showed how pathetic she was at not having any other good plans on a saturday night, so she picked up the first thing she saw in her kitchen and decided to make it sexy. Two holes for her arms and one for her head didn’t really make a garbage bag sexy. She pulled the cord used to tie the bin bag once it’s full and it tightened around her upper thighs, making the bag hug her ass in the way she had hoped it would. When she looked up both George and Lee were nodding, slightly impressed.

“So do you have smaller garbage bags as underwear?” Lee asked and George slapped him on the back of his head, making him spill some of his drink.

“Do you have a fucking filter?” George asked his friend.

Lee shook his head. “Not when I go past the two-drinks line.”

Pansy saw the way the two of them looked at each other, with knowledge and mischief in their eyes and right then she knew something was up. They looked back at her and she had her hands over her hips and her eyes narrowed. Lee laughed and George rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Well, might as well come clean,” George said, his cheeks becoming a slightly darker green. “We wanted to see if you wanted to dance. With us.”

“Both of us,” Lee supplied.

“Yeah, I think she got that,” George said, his tone sweeter now as his shoulder grazed Lee’s. When had they moved to close to each other?

Pansy didn’t let her surprise show, because she wanted to remain in control of whatever was happening there. She would have never expected this from them, although it did make sense that they would shack up together from time to time. The mental image encouraged her.

“No.” She saw disappointment fill their eyes, specially Lee’s and for a second she rejoiced in that. “I don’t do ‘dancing’. But, I bet there’s an office or storage room of some kind in this place. Perhaps I’ll meet you there if you bring a bottle of wine,” she looked at Lee. “And you think of a spell to keep that green paint from rubbing off,” she looked at George.

Lee grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, I already cast that spell.”

Pansy allowed herself a smirk. “Can’t believe a garbage bag is not an impediment for you two.”

“Are you kidding?” George threw his arm around Lee, his fingers drawing circles on Lee’s shoulder. “It’s what drew us in.”

Pansy spun on her heel and walked away to where she saw a door in the distance and thought that being pathetic wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
